Wizard Chess:The Game, the Challenge, the Champion
by Conga Drummer
Summary: This is a story about Ron and a Wizard Chess Tournament. It's sorta R/H but its not a romance.R/R please! I need all the constructive critisicm I can get! Enjoy! CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP. The story is completely written now.
1. The Game

Wizard Chess

Wizard Chess

The Game, the Challenge, the Champion

*****************************************************************************

A/N:This is a story about Ron and his mad wizard chess skills. :) 

DISCLAIMER:Only in this chapter will I disclaim.You know the drill, all the stuff is J.K. Rowling's except a few choice things that I'm too lazy to list.This takes place over the summer when Ron is going into second year.

*****************************************************************************

CHAPTER 1:

The Game

*****************************************************************************

Ron Weasly sat in his bed in the boy's dormitory at Hogwarts.How familiar it seemed to Ron; Dean and his soccer poster, Harry reading Flying with the Cannons for the (insert number here)th time, and Ron himself thinking out wizard chess tactics to route Harry yet again.

After he shut his book, Harry said, "Ron, want to play a game of chess?"

Ron replied enthusiastically, "Sure! Let me get my chess set!"His chess set had been passed down through the Weaslys, and used to belong to one of his brothers.

In wizard chess, the rules and regulations are the same as Muggle chess.However, the pieces, (being magical), could talk, coordinate, and suggest.Because of this, Wizard chess relates very much to directing troops in battle.Sometimes a piece would move, sometimes it would stay and make its own suggestion (useful or annoying).Ron's chess set, having played with a Weasly at the helm for much time, trusted Ron and treated him with utmost respect, sometimes even offering useful propositions (though Ron had already thought of most).

Harry's chess pieces, on the other hand, often stayed put in stubborness and suggested their own moves, which were usually right into traps.These moves, however, also happened to be the only moves they would take.Harry recieved his chess set at Christmas in his first year.They still didn't trust him.Because of Harry's less experienced pieces and considerably lesser skill, Ron usually defeated Harry outright with a series of clever traps, moves and attacks.

"Ron, you're really good! You should enter some tournament or something," said Harry.

"That would be excellent!" Ron said, and that started the daydream...

Ron stood on a podium, waving a huge, gold cup in the air.With an ethusiastic smile, he magically magnified his voice.The crowd hushed to hear their international Wizard chess champion speak."Hello, and I thank you all for your warm welcome to the tournament and support throught it!" he said.Harry and Hermione, his best friends could be seen in the crowd, looking quite envious.Ron liked this, for Harry had always recieved all the attention and glory."I could not have done this without all of you!" said Ron.With a smirk, he added, "And I would especially like to thank Harry Potter for giving me some practice on winning!"The crowd chuckled and sniggered at the tall, skinny boy's attempt at humor.His speech droned on, and on, until suddenly, he was brought back to reality with a start.

Ron Weasly was shaken and suddenly heard a voice, "Come on Ron, we have to play, remember?"Suddenly, he did remember.He had been playing with Harry.

"Yeah, I remember," said Ron.This time, the game lasted all of ten minutes.Toward the beginning, Harry made a bold move with his queen only to find it taken by Ron's knight.'He has excellent skill, there's no denying that,' thought Harry.Ron suddenly played an overwhelming amount of his pieces into a skirmish to break the first row of pawns.It succeded with only the loss of a knight.Then, Harry's King moved to castle, but put itself in a trap.There could be no way out.

"Check mate," said Ron, cleaning his pieces off the board."Good game Harry!" said Ron in a nice, friendly way.Harry had lost now for the twentieth time, out of twenty.Never had he come close to winning.

Ron had now made it his goal to win a chess tournament of some sort.He would become famous winning it, give the prize money to his family (which had a few problems with money) and turn out to recieve respect from other chess players around the world. Yes, there are no minuses to winning that...

*****************************************************************************

A/N:I hope you liked that, but if not, PLEASE tell me what you don't like so I can try to fix it. Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. The Challenge

Wizard Chess

Wizard Chess

The Game, the Challenge, the Champion

*****************************************************************************

A/N:In the last chapter, I messed up.I said this takes place over summer.It doesn't.It takes place during the year. So get that summer thing out of your minds for this story!

DISCLAIMER:See chapter 1.

*****************************************************************************

Chapter 2:

The Challenge

*****************************************************************************

The next morning, Ron awoke, trying to dismiss the last night's dreams from his head.He dreamed of riches, winning the chess tournament, the envy of everyone, including that loser Malfoy, and more.'That will never happen, so I shouldn't get my hopes up,' thought Ron.Groggy, he dressed to go have breakfast. 

At breakfast, Hermione informed Ron of an interesting add she found in the Daily Prophet.It read:

TOURNAMENT!

All wizard chess players ages 11-17 can attend a tournament

being held at Hogwarts on the weekend of September 16.

Send in the registration form by owl.All skills welcome!

PRIZES:

1st place:A new chess board, set and 700 galleons

2nd place:A new board and 200 galleons

3rd place:A new set and 100 galleons

Ron gasped as he saw it.Suddenly, he burst into a mode of hyperenthusiasm.He would enter the tournament!No one at Hogwarts could beat Ron, and he knew that, so the challenges would be small. With the age limit, most of the players would definitely go to Hogwarts. This would be excellant!

At his first class, Potions, the excitement did not help Ron deal with Snape whatsoever.In the back of the room daydreaming about winning and preparing a strategy, Ron ended up with detention.

"WEASLY!You are not in fantasy land! You are in my class.10 points from Gryffindor!" barked Snape.His mood turned out worse than it ever was.By the end of class, Ron had a detention and Gryffindor had twenty less points.

Transfiguration didn't work out much better.He recieved a detention there, too.At least in Astronomy he managed to behave, but only because he had nothing else to think about.The next morning he sent a school owl out with the registration form.He also wrote to his parents about it.

He didn't end up in as much trouble the weeks that followed.Finally, on Friday, September 16, the tension built. What if he didn't do well?What if he lost?Later that night, his parents even arrived to witness the event.He recieved the ladder of play.He would be playing Malfoy first.He might try something dirty, but officials would be there to prevent cheating. Hermione was quite good at chess, not as good Ron, but good.She would play Neville.She would win.Ron would beat Malfoy.Then, one step up the latter, the next opponent was Hermione.He stood in shock.

*****************************************************************************

A/N:How do you like this so far? This chapter was sort of hard to set up the tournament without it being too cheesy.I hope it's not too cheesy. This chapter is also sort of a transition. Sorry it's so short.You'll figure out why Ron's shocked next chapter...


	3. The Champion: Part 1- The Beginning of t...

wizardchessfanfic3

Wizard Chess

The Game, the Challenge, the Champion

*************************************************************************

A/N:Hey, thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is about the beginning parts of the tournament. Keep reviewing!

DISCLAIMER:See chapter one. 

*************************************************************************

CHAPTER 3:

The Champion: Part 1

*************************************************************************

The tournament was not a huge spectator event, but the Great Hall had quite a few occupants. Most were family and friends. At several tables, participants would begin shortly.

"Good luck, Ronny!" said Mrs. Weasly when Ron stepped out toward a table occupied by Malfoy.

"Thanks, mum," replied Ron. Judges wandered around the room, checking for cheating and other suspicious acts. Almost the whole lot hovered around Malfoy, for the rest of the participants could be trusted in general. 

"So, expecting your mudblood friend to win, Weasly?" asked Malfoy. 

"Shove it, Malfoy," Ron replied.

"Father will have quite a time being convinced his son was beaten by a Muggle lover if you win," Malfoy said with a viscious smirk.

"Well your father's a -" Ron stopped and realized that four judges hovered around at the moment. The remark he would of said could not have gone nicely with them.

"Actually, father got me a new set just yesterday. Perfect condition! Probably cost more than your house, Weasly,"remarked Malfoy. At this, Ron started to grin, but stopped. Malfoy's lack of knowledge would be his downfall. Probably none of his pieces would listen at all!

"Play, Malfoy," said Ron while he set up the board. This was too good to be true! Ron started the game, moving a pawn two spaces. Malfoy, deep in thought, decided to move a pawn one row over equal distance out. His untrustworthy pieces would take effect.

Malfoy cursed much, and then said, "These pieces are nutters. I demand to switch sets!" His pawn, instead, moved one space. A judge came over to address this.

"Mr. Malfoy, your set is top notch, but its just new. Most experienced players use and old set, for it trusts them. I'm sorry, but you can not switch during the game," said the judge. Malfoy reached for his wand and pointed it at the judge. The judge dealt with this by saying, "Mr. Malfoy, threats will not make me change the rules. Besides, you are only in second year at Hogwarts, when you have four fully grown wizards around you. Fighting would not be wise on your part. The tournament's held again next year, when-" he paused. "If you lose with this set, you have plenty of time to prepare for the next tournament."

"Father won't like this..." said Malfoy in a threatening way. Suddenly, the wizard felt actually threatened. Luscius Malfoy, father of Draco, had much influence. Most of it comes from threats, and that was exactly what the judge feared.

Tenitavely, he said, "I'm sure we'll work things out. For the mean time, play the match."

"Fine, I'll just lose to an undiserving muggle-lover with a mudblood best friend," muttered Malfoy, and a stream of quiet curses followed. 

Finally continuing the game, Ron thought about his next move. He brought the a knight out from the second row. Malfoy tried to counter with his own knight, but his only piece that would agree to move was a pawn. 

Draco Malfoy's stupidity cost him the game. Ron Weasly completly routed him, removing the King quickly. At the end, Malfoy became quite threatening. 

"Weasly, you CHEATED! You stinking muggle loving idiot will pay for this. Father won't like it at all," said a very shocked Draco.

"Malfoy, I won fair and square. You can't take that away from me," said Ron.

"The Weasly boy is right, Mr. Malfoy," added a judge.

Meanwhile...

Hermione played Neville in her first match. Neville said, "I hope you do well, Hermione, I'm just entering for fun. I'm not a very serious chess player."

"Neither am I Neville, good luck!" said Hermione. Except she knew that she had an extremely clever mind. 'I won't beat Neville too bad,' she thought.

She did though. Hermione outright destroyed his entire army. The King fell in a short five minutes. Neville was a good sport, he would not take this too badly.

"Good game, Hermione!" said Neville brightly.

"You too," added Hermione enthusiastically.

Also meanwhile...

Dean lost to an intelligent seventh year by quite a large margin. Also, Seamus lost to a fourth year that appeared very skilled. They both congratulated their oppenents and stepped off. In the next round, Ron would play Hermione and the seventh and fifth year would also compete. It would be close!

*************************************************************************

A/N: I hope you like it so far. There's still some more coming from the tournament. Thank's for your reviews and keep them coming!


	4. The Champion: Part 2- Conflict

Wizard Chess

Wizard Chess

The Game, the Challenge, the Champion

*************************************************************************

A/N:This chapter is about further developements and the next round of the tournament.

DISCLAIMER:See chapter one. 

*************************************************************************

CHAPTER 4:

The Champion: Part 2: Conflict

*************************************************************************

In the break participants had in between rounds, Ron went over to chat with his friends Harry and Hermione. 

"Great job Ron!" exclaimed Harry.

"Excellant!" remarked Hermione

"Thanks, guys," Ron said."Did you beat Neville?"

"Yes," she replied."So I play you next Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I believe so," answered Ron. A small amount of tension started to build.

"I'm sure you'll both do great, no matter who wins," said Harry, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, I think we're due to play now," Hermione added.Ron nodded and trotted over to the table.Hermione followed.

'Hermione's not the kind of person to get upset at losing, though I really don't want to make her mad,' thought Ron.'I'll just play my best.And besides, I NEED the money.She could do fine without it.'Ron really could use the 700 galleons.

Hermione was going through similar conflict.'I really like Ron, and his family needs the money.Besides, he is a better player.I don't know if I could beat him anyway,' she thought.'Yes, it won't look like I did anything if I lose, Ron's so good. And his family does have problems with money, with all of their children.'She decided to lose.

Ron had first move.He moved a pawn two squares up the board, advancing toward the other pieces.Hermione moved her respective pawn two spaces also.Soon, Ron was shocked by her choice of moves.She created open paths to valuable pieces.Ron hadn't lost anything yet.

She remarked, "Oops," again and again in response to her stupid moves.In the time of five minutes, she had lost her bishops, a rook, a knight, and half her pawns.Eventually, a path opened clearly for Ron's rook to take the king.Ron took advantage of this, and won.

"Check mate," he announced dully, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Good job, Ron!" said Hermione.

After Ron was announced winner, he found out that the seventh year he didn't know had won, also.He caught up with Hermione, and said to her, "Why did you do that?" looking quite shocked.

"Do what?" she responded, but Hermione looked away, as if to hide her face.

"YOU KNOW!" Ron said, looking extremely mad.His face almost matched the red color of his Weasly hair in anger.

"I didn't do anything, Ron! I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.She had a bit of uneasiness in her tone.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said. "You LOST ON PURPOSE!"

"I did no such thing!" Hermione said, now with a wavering voice.

"Hermione, I don't get this! I'm not talking to you!" said Ron, amazed at his own temper.

"Fine, Ron!" Hermione replied.She walked off while Harry came over to Ron.

"Ron, what happened?" he asked, seeing the sad expression on Hermione's face.

"Nothing," Ron answered with a VERY bitter tone.

Harry hed up his hands."Sorry I asked."Then a huge boom filled the Great Hall.Two figures stood at the entrance, one tall and one rather short.Harry recognized the short one as Draco Malfoy, but had never seen the taller one.

"There's the Muggle-lover that cheated on me, father!" the short one said, pointing at Ron.

"Don't worry son, we'll get Ron Weasly and his (stupid) father in a lot of (stuff) with this!"The larger figure laughed.

"Luscious Malfoy!" Ron said.

*************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it's short and a cliff-hanger, but I hope you enjoyed it.Next chapter should be up soon.


	5. The Champion: Part 3- The End

Wizard Chess

Wizard Chess

** **

The Game, the Challenge, the Champion

A/N: This chapter takes place in between rounds, but there's still stuff going on…R/R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (if you really care).

**Chapter 5:**

The Champion: Part 3 – The End

Mrs. Weasly thought to herself, 'Arthur's right about this Malfoy fellow.He has some nerve!'She looked rather angry at Mr. Malfoy's arrival."I hope Ronny doesn't loose his temper," she mumbled to herself.

At that very same moment, Luscious Malfoy was talking to the judges with a very angry tone."The boy won fair and square!That Weasly boy cheated!He must have switched Draco's pieces or something!Draco here said none of his pieces would listen.That boy probably hexed the set!"Mr. Malfoy looked like he would start a fight with the judges if he didn't get his way.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but the boy's pieces didn't listen because they didn't trust him yet!It is all part of the game, as any good player knows!" said a judge.

This seemed to make the Malfoys very mad."Are you calling my son a bad player?I bet he has more talent in one of his toes than that Weasly abomination has in his whole body!" said Malfoy."If I have to, I can get the governors of this school to restart the entire tournament.It's all up to us."Actually, it would all be up to Mr. Malfoy, as he threaten and bribe the other governors, and has in the past.

Ron stepped in the middle."Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I have proof that I did not hex the set," he said, rather irritated."First, I am only in second year and don't know how to hex the set not to listen to Malfoy.Also, my want has been backfiring all year, so it probably would have taken more than one try to perform the hex.After that, I surely would have been noticed."

Mr. Malfoy pointed a finger at Ron."See, that is the type of excuse making a horrible little child like this does daily.I would like to see how you're wand has been backfiring, Weasly.

"Fine," replied Ron, with much bitterness.Ron tried to perform a Jelly-Legs-Jinx on Draco, but the spell accidentally hit him.By this time, Harry and Hermione had come down to see what was happening.

"How dare you accuse Ron of cheating!That liar Malfoy would cheat, not Ron!" she yelled, with wand pointed at Draco.Suddenly, Hermione performed a hex that caught Draco off-guard, and he fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for this, mudblood!" he cried.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

__Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all tried do disarm someone at the same time.Luscious Malfoy, Draco, and Ron suddenly found themselves without wands (Ron's disarming spell hit himself).

Thankfully, Professor McGonall entered the room."Enough!Potter, Weasly, Granger- detention!" said a _very _angry transfiguration teacher. "Mr. Malfoy!Please leave and we can discuss this once the match is over.

"Thankfully that's over," said Ron."We can get this match over with."

Finally, Ron sat down to play the seventh year wizard.The match wasn't long.Ron's seventh year opponent, though very skilled, became overexcited and overlooked some things (genuinely).The match ended after the seventh year missed an opportunity to castle and save his king.

With his magically magnified voice, Dumbledore announced, "The winner of the first annual Hogwarts Wizard Chess Trounament is Ronald Weasly!He will receive 700 galleons, a new chessboard, and a new chess set compliments of Wizard Chess Supplies in Hogsmeade. Congratulations, Mr. Weasly!"

Mrs. Weasly was ecstatic."Ronny, what are you going to do with the money?" she asked, excitedly.

"I'm giving it to you and dad, mum," Ron replied.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little weird or rushed.I had a little bit of a hard time thinking of what to do in this chapter.Don't worry; I have a clear idea for the last chapter, "Aftermath" is going to be like.Also, if you want, you can check out my other (in)famous stories and review them.Last, I am thinking of what to write for my next HP fic.I'm thinking about a chess tournament in a different year, a story about after Hogwarts focusing on Ron, or a story about after Hogwarts focusing on Harry.These are the only HP stories that I really have ideas about.What do you think?Tell me in a review.


	6. Aftermath

  
  


Wizard Chess 

** **

The Game, the Challenge, the Champion

A/N: This is the last chapter.Please R/R my stuff

Disclaimer: There should just be one of these for the whole site.(Frowns) See chapter one.

****

Chapter 6:

**Aftermath**

After the chess tournament, the year continued on.Harry had to put up with accusations of opening the chamber of secrets, students were petrified, and the truth about Gilderoy Lockhart came out. Harry faced Voldemort again and saved Ginny, with the help of this story's hero, Ronald Weasly.That summer, with the money Ron won and the money Mr. Weasly won in a contest, the Weaslys took a much-deserved vacation to Egypt.With the extra money Ron won, they stayed in the finest hotels and saw the whole country with their eldest son, Bill.A chess tournament took place every year for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, which Ron won each year.Over first through seventh years, Ron finally realized his feelings about Hermione.Now that we know this, I will jump ahead to Ron, Harry, and Hermione's seventh year.

At Hogwarts, the sixth annual chess tournament had taken place that November day.Once again, Ron defeated every opponent with ease and earned enough money for his family to indulge in a _very_ nice summer vacation.It was extremely chilly, as at lot of winter nights at Hogwarts are.He and his friends Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, discussing the day's events in front of the relaxing fire.

"Ron, do you know you have won that tournament every year since it started?" said Harry in amazement."They should rename the tournament 'The Ronald Weasly Annual Hogwarts Chess Tournament'" Harry joked.

Hermione smiled at Ron."I'm very proud of you," she said. 

"Thanks," Ron replied.Winning the tournament was not a big deal to Ron anymore, but Hermione always seemed to act extremely proud.

"C'mon, Ron.You can act a little more excited than that.You've just won the tournament for the sixth year straight!" said Harry.He gave Ron a soft, playful punch in the arm.Harry grinned."Hermione seems really excited…"

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"Hermione, why exactly did you lose to me un purpose in second year?" Ron asked.

Now, Hermione blushed bright red."Ron, I don't like to talk about that…"

"Oh come on Hermione, you confessed your love to Ron years ago," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Oh be quite Harry!" Hermione and Ron said simultaneously.

"Now back to the subject of why you lost to me," said Ron.

Hermione blushed red as a human can see."I had a hard time confronting my feelings then,"said the Head Girl at Hogwarts.

Harry stood up."Maybe I better leave," he said.Ron and Hermione weren't listening."Goodnight!" he said loudly.They finally acknowledged him.

"Maybe I'd better go to bed too.It's pretty late," said Ron.Hermione let out a very noticeable sigh.

"Yeah, you're right.It is really late.I'd hate to have Filch catch us," she replied.

"Goodnight all," Ron said.Everyone murmured agreement and went off to bed.

"You're so unromantic, Ron," Hermione joked with a smile.

"Shut up Hermione.I'm tired," Ron groggily replied.

"Fine, then," replied Hermione with a hint of anger as Ron left for the boy's dormitory.'Uh-oh, they're gonna have another fight,' Harry though.The 17-year-old wizard smiled though. 'They'll make up again.They have fought like this for seven years, and they have never had lasting anger.'

"Harry, do you that that fight we had could of hurt our friendship?I don't want to be thought of as a slimy git," asked Ron when the two boys reached their dorm.

"Definitely not.You'll have fights like this and end up friends again 'til the end of time," answered Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Ron.

**THE END**

** **

**_THANKS TO:_**

**_Hermione L. Granger_**, **_Kitlee_**, **_Debra_**, **_Sarah O' Reilly_**, and **_The anti-Fleur_** for reviewing so far!And thanks go to the people that review in the future!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.I have plans for at least another HP fic in this timeline of events.The next one will be R/H, so you're warned!It will focus on Harry, Ron, and Hermione after Hogwarts.In my next fic Harry is an auror, Ron is Interim Minister of Magic, Hermione is a teacher at Hogwarts, and there are lots of dark arts bad guys! And, as always, please review my fics.I hope you enjoyed this a lot!__

** **

** **


End file.
